A question of trust
by Breaca Grimm
Summary: A young woman of Hogwarts finds herself thrown into another world by a stray hex during a school yard fight, how is she going to survive without her music, a cross over with lord of the rings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, neither Haldir Lotr or the harry potter universe belong to me, (I wish) however Gwylith does, she's all mine. lol

Anywho i hope you enjoy and unlike my previous stories I hope to keep up to this one.

Gwylith Haldris found herself humming a muggle song she'd heard at her best friends house during the holidays. A 7th year slytherin she was the exception rather that the rule in her house being friends with a muggle born Gryffindor. As untouched by the veronicas bounced round her head she failed to notice the trouble brewing at the end of the corridor she was walking down.

"Die ferret face!" came the shout as a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors began to duel. Ducking as a stinging hex went over her head Gwylith sighed, this was the 3rd fight she'd broken up this week, as head girl she saw it as a duty rather than a voluntary job. Suddenly as she waded in wand at the ready to cast a freezing spell a stray curse from whom she's never know hit her in the back, the last thing she remembered as darkness claimed her was a girl screaming.

Gwylith awoke to blinding rays of sunlight and a throbbing head. Squinting one eye open she cautiously lifted her head with a moan, she's kill who ever had hit her with that spell, it felt like she'd been on the fire whiskey the night before. As she ventured a peek around her she gasped to see she was surrounded by a group of figures all with arrows strung and aimed at her. Opening her other eye, she realised she was in way too deep and the darkness reclaimed her.

Haldir watched as the figure of a young woman appeared from nowhere on the forest floor. Motioning for the other wardens to be quiet, the captain had them follow him to where the girl lay her brightly colored hair a beacon in the greens of the forest. Nocking an arrow he cautiously approached the unconscious girl, the others surrounding her in a similar manner as she moaned and opened one eye, slowly followed by the other, only for her to spot them and lapse once again into unconsciousness. Crouching carefully he gently lifted the girl and headed for the trees again.

"Haldir, what if she is a spy, what if she is dangerous?" came a voice from behind him.

The marchwarden turned to face the speaker, his brother Rumil stood looking at the young woman distrustingly.

"Rumil I do not think such a small girl, who is unconscious is going to do much spying, if I deem it necessary I will blindfold her until such a time as we don't have to." He replied patiently, knowing his brother was thinking of the city they guarded.

Pressing a knot in the tree they had stopped by a silvery ladder fell to the forest floor, Haldir somehow managed to shift the young woman so she lay securely across his shoulders enabling the elf to climb to the flet above. Upon reaching the flet, Haldir had the elf who had remained on watch to make sure no orcs were hunting the elves on the floor roll out one of the bedrolls upon which he placed the young woman and covered her with a heavy blanket before tending to the cut on her temple. As he pressed a piece of linen soaked in disinfectant against the cut, the young woman awoke with a hiss of pain and tried to roll away from Haldir.

"I'm fine madame Pomfrey, just give me the headache potion and I'll go back to my dorm." she muttered, clearly still dazed.

"I don't know who you are speaking about my lady, but my name is Haldir." he told her softly, managing to startle her. "I am marchwarden of the forest, who are you, and how did you get here?" he asked taking in the startling green eyes now frozen on his face.

"I'll kill Malfoy, how the hell did he get me to the forest with out a professor or Filch and that mangy cat of his seeing?" she muttered clearly furious. Suddenly her eyes widened as the memory of the spell used came back to her.

"He spoke quenya, shit Draco, what have you done this time." she burst out with suddenly almost causing Haldir to fall backwards as she sat upright.

"What have you done?" she whispered.


	2. I don't do sick people

Sorry the first chapter was so short, I needed to get the story started, I figured I might have summed up Gwyliths situation in a quick prologue, things pick up soon.

Gem

Haldir watched as the young woman suddenly began hunting through pockets for something, remembering the strangely carved stick he'd found on the ground next to her, he held it out.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked.

Gwylith stopped and reached for her wand, the relief visible in every muscle.

"Thank you, I was beginning to think I'd dropped it at the school." she smiled before trying to stand.

Rumil who had been stood to her left caught her as her legs buckled.

"Careful my lady, that is a nasty wound on your head." he told her gently lowering her back to the bed roll.

Gwylith looked up at the young man who had caught her with a blush.

"Thank you." she said quietly, embarrassment coursing through her as he bent and covered her.

"I believe you have not answered my brothers questions." he reminded her, his tone only marginally colder.

"My apologies, I'm Gwylith Haldris, I'm a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." she told the elves.

Haldir was confused. "You are from where my lady?" he questioned.

"Hogwarts, it's in Scotland." she tried to explain, seeing the confused looks the elves were sending her she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Ok, I'm guessing you have no idea what I'm on about, so erm where am I then?" she asked uncertainly, wishing she could curl up in the soft blanket and be back in her room in the castle.

"Why you are in Lothlorien Lady Gwylith." exclaimed Rumil before Haldir could stop him.

"Woah, woah, did you just say Lothlorien, as in the golden wood, as in from Lord of the rings. Oh great I'm screwed, really screwed. I f I ever get back I am so gonna hex Malfoy into oblivion, Moody's ferret transfiguration will be a welcome release when I'm done with him." Gwylith muttered to herself.

Haldir realising she needed time to herself, took Rumil by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the flet.

"Haldir did she mention Witch craft, maybe Mithrandir will know what to do with her?"

"That may be brother, but we need to inform the lady of our guest, I need you to go to the city and do that, and send one of the healers, I believe she took a heavy blow to the head, I do not want a sick human on my hands." he admitted, not knowing how to handle a sick warden let alone a human.

With a nod Rumil vanished into the forest, another warden quickly taking his post on the flet.

Haldir crossed to where the young woman had pulled herself to sit against the trunk of the tree, the blanket pulled tightly around her.

"Are you cold little one?" he asked.

"A little, I'm only in my uniform, I was on my way to potions so i didn't have my cloak with me." she told him. "Don't want to be cheeky but you don't have any pain killers do you, my head is killing me, it's making me feel ill." she admitted resisting the urge to put her hand up to where she knew the cut was.

Haldir without thinking reached out to feel the young womans temperature and was concerned to feel the heat radiating from it despite her claims of being cold. Frowning he sat back on his heels, a fever should not set in this quickly, not unless she had been ill before she arrived.

"Were you well where you came from?" he asked.

"A little, I've had a dose of laryngitis." she told him.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Sorry a throat infection, I was in the hospital wing for nearly a week with a high fever. I thought I was over it." she replied before breaking into a bout of coughing. "Apparently not." she croaked.

Haldir looked up at one of the other elves.

"Heavily, bring me the water skins from the other flet." he told the silver haired elf to his left.

Silently the elf did as he was asked, and Haldir passed the skin to the young witch, who drank thirstily.

"Thank you." she smiled softly.

Haldir let his usually stern features soften for a moment.

"You're welcome, now sleep." he told her taking the skin from her and pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

Something told him this small human was no threat, not being ill and injured as she was. He could however feel power rolling from her in waves, a kind of power he had only felt around Mithrandir, could this young woman be one of the istari? Only the lady and Mithrandir could tell him.

Glancing down at they young human, he saw she had fallen into a fitful sleep, and was muttering strange words he could not understand.

"Harry I'm telling you, she's evil, Umbridge is evil, go to Dumbledore." she muttered quietly.

Haldir stopped to listen, it was wrong he knew, but to hear things of the world she came from intrigued him. "

As her dreams became more dark, he realised her fever was getting higher, reaching for the small healing kit all the wardens carried, he pulled a small linen cloth from the pack and poured some of the water on to it, before wringing it out and placing it on her brow, at the cool touch she seemed to settle, and the mutters ceased as she drifted into a peaceful rest.


End file.
